First Kiss
by Mitsuka Kimii-chan
Summary: First kiss? Mungkin itu adalah hal yang didamba-damba oleh seorang namja manis yang polos bernama Kim Taehyung. Warn: Gaje, OOC akut, Sho-ai/BL/KookV/KookTae/BTS (Bangtan Boys) fanfiction. DLDR! This just fanfiction.


**Judul** : First kiss.

 **Author** : Mitsuka Kimii-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** BTS itu masih milik Tuhan, ortu, dan agency mereka. Saya cuma pinjem nama.

 **Pairing:** KookV/KookTae

 **Other cast:** -Park Jimin.

-Jung Hoseok.

 **Genre:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T (maybe)

 **Length:** Sepanjang jalur kereta api XD *plak*

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, AU, alur kecepetan, OOC akut, typo berantakan XD, gak sesuai EYD, school life(maybe), DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** Kaga tau xD /dihajar/

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guy^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciuman pertama? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku mencarikan guru privat yang bisa mengajarimu cara bagaimana melakukan ciuman pertama? Kau sudah gila! Jangan ajak aku dalam rencana bodohmu itu Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jimin dengan suara melengkingnya. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung menutup mulut Jimin dengan tangannya, takut-takut jika ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka barusan.

"Yakk! Jimin-ah tutup mulutmu! Bagaimana jika ada yang dengar? Kau ini benar-benar berisik." ucap Taehyung kesal sambil membungkam paksa mulut sahabatnya itu.

Dan benar saja, ternyata seorang namja diam-diam tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Namja tampan itu adalah Jeon Jungkook, namja yang secara diam-diam menyukai Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika kubantu, aku bisa membantumu mencarikan guru privat yang bisa mengajarimu cara berciuman." ujar Jungkook sambil memasuki kelas dengan santai. Mata indah Taehyung langsung berbinar saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu berikan alamat guru itu padaku, aku akan langsung menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah." balas Taehyung bahagia dengan senyum mengembang yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Baiklah, berikan ponselmu." pinta Jungkook sambil mengambil paksa ponsel milik Taehyung yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Taehyung.

Untuk beberapa saat, Jungkook terlihat berkutat dengan benda itu. Tapi tidak lama Jungkook pun mengembalikan ponsel Taehyung.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomormu, dan alamat rumah guru itu akan segera kukirimkan untukmu." ucap Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kelas.

Sedangkan Taehyung, ia langsung mengangguk senang karena ia bisa mendapatkan guru privat dalam waktu cepat.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang namja manis yang amat polos. Saat ini ia duduk di bangku SMA kelas 1. Rasa sukanya pada seorang sunbae kelas 3 yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya membuatnya ingin memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada sunbae pujaannya itu.

Sedangkan sunbae yang menjadi pujaan hatinya di sekolah itu adalah orang yang sangat playboy. Sunbae itu memiliki banyak pacar dan banyak penggemar yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi bisa makan bersama dengan sunbae yang bernama lengkap Jung Hoseok.

Tapi anehnya, Taehyung sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan semua orang yang mengatakan bahwa Hoseok itu brengsek. Begitu juga dengan perkataan Jimin, sahabat terbaiknya yang juga diabaikan olehnya.

.

.

.

Sore ini, Taehyung tengah berjalan memutari daerah perumahan mewah yang hampir sama mewahnya dengan rumah tempat ia tinggal. Ia sedang mencari alamat rumah yang dikirimkan oleh Jungkook sesaat setelah pulang sekolah tadi.

"Ini dia alamatnya! Akhirnya kutemukan juga alamat ini." teriak Taehyung bahagia dengan senyuman manisnya. Akhirnya ia pun langsung memencet bel rumah itu masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tidak lama munculah seorang namja yang ternyata Taehyung kenali. Benar, namja itu adalah Jungkook, teman sekelasnya yang telah mengirimkan alamat yang saat ini ia datangi. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa kau di sini? Apa kau juga mau belajar berciuman di tempat ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya. Namun, detik berikutnya sentilan pelan langsung ia dapatkan dari Jungkook.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku adalah guru privat yang akan mengajarimu caranya berciuman yang baik dan benar. Apa kau paham?" jelas Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung untuk segera memasuki rumahnya.

"Apa? Ke-kenapa jadi kau? Kau bilang ada guru yang akan mengajariku, kenapa jadi kau?" tanya Taehyung masih tidak percaya. Sedangkan Jungkook langsung menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengajarimu? Aku bahkan sudah propesional dalam hal berciuman. Jadi muridku yang baik dengarkan saja apa yang kuintruksikan padamu. Mengerti." jelas Jungkook sambil menyentil kening Taehyung pelan. Sedangkan Taehyung meringis kesakitan.

Tidak lama akhirnya Taehyung pun mengangguk. Tapi, matanya menatap aneh ke sekelilingnya. Rumah besar yang kelihatan sangat sepi. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau tinggal sendirian di sini? Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" tanya Taehyung. Dan pertanyaannya barusan berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan menatap Taehyung yang masih diselimuti rasa penasaaran dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tinggal bersama seorang bibi yang biasa mengurusku dan memasak untukku. Tapi kemungkinan saat sore hari bibi akan pulang ke rumahnya dan mengurus keluarganya." jelas Jungkook sambil menunduk sedih. Mendengar penjelasan dari Jungkook, Taehyung langsung merasa bersalah.

"Pasti sangat sepi jika harus tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika sendirian?" lagi-lagi Taehyung menanyakan hal yang semakin membuat Jungkook sedih. Namun, Jungkook berusaha memaksakan senyuman yang jelas sekali terlihat bahwa itu dipaksakan.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa sendirian. Ayah dan ibuku sedang di luar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaannya, jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun di rumah ini tanpa adanya larangan. Dan aku suka ini." jelas Jungkook masih dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook memaksakan senyuman itu, namun ia diam saja. Hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Dari yang Taehyung tahu, sendirian adalah hal yang paling mengerikan di dunia ini daripada apapun. Dan sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar bohong jika ia suka sendirian.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai belajarnya sekarang." ajak Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung. Taehyung langsung mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

Pagi ini, Taehyung melihat Hoseok dengan seorang yeoja tengah berjalan bersama. Hoseok yang tahu bahwa Taehyung tengah melihat ke arahnya langsung meminta yeoja yang sedang bersamanya untuk pergi. Setelahnya ia langsung berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Dan hal itu langsung membuat Taehyung gugup saat sunbae pujaannya itu mendekatinya.

"Kau pasti Kim Taehyung anak kelas 1C itu 'kan?" tanya Hoseok dengan senyum bak seorang malaikat bagi Taehyung. Taehyung langsung mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa sunbae? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Taehyung masih dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong agar kau mau membantuku menempelkan kertas pemberitahuan pesta topeng yang akan dilakukan di sekolah besok malam." ujar Hoseok sambil memamerkan senyum yang entah apalah, author bingung menyebutkannya. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung menerima selembar kertas itu dari Hoseok sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah sunbae, aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap punggung Hoseok yang sudah mulai menjauh.

'Pesta topeng besok malam? Aaahh, aku harus cepat sampai di rumah Jungkook setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Dan aku akan mintanya untuk langsung memberitahukan padaku bagaimana supaya tidak gugup saat berciuman.' batin Taehyung sambil menempelkan selembar kertas pemberitahuan itu di mading.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Taehyung sudah berada di rumah Jungkook dan saat ini ia sedang menanti guru privatnya itu ganti pakaian.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja?" guman Taehyung. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu, tapi Jungkook belum juga muncul. Akhirnya mau tak mau Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai atas dan melihat ke kamar Jungkook.

Langkah Taehyung terhenti saat ia sampai di ambang pintu. Ia melihat bahwa pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan dengan sedikit keberanian ia pun membuka pintu itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Taehyung saat ia menyaksikan Jungkook tengah tergeletak di lantai sambil merintih memegangi perutnya.

"Jungkook-ah apa kau sakit? Apa yang terjadi? Jungkook-ah! bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jungkook-ah bangun!" panik Taehyung sambil menepuk pipi Jungkook pelan. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja dokter? Kenapa dia belum juga sadar? Apa dia koma?" tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi pada seorang dokter paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Dia pasti sering terlambat makan dan kurang memperhatikan apa yang sedang dikonsumsi olehnya itu menyebabkan infeksi pada lambungnya. Ku sarankan padamu agar perhatikan apa yang ia konsumsi dan jangan biarkan dia terlambat makan." jelas dokter paruh baya itu sambil hendak pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Tapi detik berikutnya dokter paruh baya itu malah berjalan mundur dan kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar kekasih yang setia dan sangat manis, disaat pacarmu sakit kau dengan setia menemaninya, kalian juga benar-benar sangat cocok." lanjut dokter itu sambil tertawa dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia hanya bisa terperangah saat mendengar pernyataan dari dokter itu.

Entah kenapa Taehyung amat sangat sedih saat melihat Jungkook terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kecuali guru privat dan murid, hanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Taehyung sedang duduk di samping ranjang Jungkook sambil menatap sosok yang saat ini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat.

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa kau tidur? Seharusnya kau 'kan mengajari aku sekarang, kenapa kau malah tertidur?" lirih Taehyung sedih. Dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes.

Taehyung menangis. Ia menangis karena Jungkook belum juga membuka matanya. Ia Menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang sangat dingin dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya semakin cemas dan takut.

"Bangunlah, kau membuat aku takut, s-seharusnya kau m-mengajariku bagaimana caranya berciuman, hiks. T-tapi, kenapa kau malah berbaring eoh? Hiks." Taehyung semakin terisak. Kali ini isak tangisnya berhasil membuat Jungkook membuka matanya.

Jungkook menatap ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati Taehyung tengah menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jungkok saat ia baru membuka matanya dan saat ini ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukan tubuhnya sambil menatap Taehyung yang masih menangis.

"Jungkook-ah..." lirih Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook yang saat ini baru mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang. Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung malah semakin terisak dengan keras di dalam pelukan hangat Jungkook.

"Kupikir kau koma dan tidak akan bangun lagi. Aku benar-benar takut sekali. Kau seharusnya mengajariku hari ini, tapi kenapa kau malah membuatku jadi khawatir." lanjut Taehyung masih saja menangis sambil terus memeluk Jungkook.

Sesaat setelah itu, Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Taehyung yang terlihat masih mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, Jungkook menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipi mulus Taehyung.

"Berhentilah menangis seperti anak kecil. Apa kau takut aku mati? Atau kau takut aku tidak akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya berciuman yang baik dan benar?" tanya Jungkook sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taehyung.

 **Chu**

Detik berikutnya, Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung. Taehyung membelalakan matanya tak percaya tapi, sesaat setelah itu ia malah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman pertamaanya dengan Jungkook.

Tak lama Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taehyung, mengakhiri ciuman manis itu. Wajah Taehyung terlihat sangat merah karena malu. Dan jantungnya terasa seperti akan meledak meledak saat itu juga. Sedangkan Jungkook juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jantungnya serasa seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Keadaan di sekitar mereka jadi sangat canggung karena kejadian semenit yang lalu.

"Terimakasih." ucap Jungkook memecah keheningan yang melanda. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung menatap Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau bilang terimakasih? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak memberimu apa-apa." ucap Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung yang benar-benar polos dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi berterimakasih." balas Jungkook sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Apa kau akan datang ke pesta topeng besok malam? " lanjut Jungkook bertanya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Taehyung langsung tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Hoseok sunbae di acara itu." jawab Taehyung antusias dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Mendengar jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkejut dan merasakan sesak di dada kirinya.

"Apa? Kau akan menyatakan cinta pada bajingan itu?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang terkesan dingin. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Pulanglah. Ayah dan ibumu pasti khawatir." ucap Jungkook ketus sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Taehyung hanya memandang aneh ke arah Jungkook sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak apa jika sendirian disini?" tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu. Jungkook hanya diam. Di balik selimutnya ia sangat berharap agar Taehyung akan menemaninya di rumah sakit.

Karena Jungkook hanya diam saja, Taehyung berpikir bahwa ia telah tidur. Akhirnya dengan langkah pelan Taehyung pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini, Taehyung masih memikirkan first kissnya yang telah diambil oleh Jungkook kemarin. Ia berjalan santai di koridor sekolah sambil sesekali memegangi bibirnya. Dan setelah kejadian kemarin ia sering kali memikirkan keadaan Jungkook di rumah sakit. Bahkan ia sampai rela membawakan bekal untuk Jungkook makan nantinya, karena ia teringat ucapan dokter kemarin. Dan akhirnya ia berinisiatif membuatkan bekal untuk Jungkook.

"Apa Jungkook baik-baik saja di sana? Apa aku bolos saja hari ini dan mengantarkan makanan ini untuknya? Haruskah aku melakukannya?" gumam Taehyung bertanya-tanya sambil menatap bekal di tangannya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengintruksinya untuk berbalik.

"Taehyungieee!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Taehyung pun langsung menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan ia mendapati sosok sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Jiminie? kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Apa kau kerasukan setan rajin saat ini?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya sindiran Taehyung sambil menampar pelan pipi Jimin. Jimin yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jimin-ah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi kau harus janji jangan beritahu siapa-siapa oke." ucap Taehyung dengan volume suaranya yang sangat pelan bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan. Jimin yang mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Melihat Jimin mengangguk, Taehyung pun langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Trmasuk first kissnya yang diambil oleh Jungkook.

"Apa?! Jadi Jeommppppp..!" teriakan Jimin terputus karena Taehyung membungkam paksa mulutnya.

"Yakk! Pelankan suaramu, kau ini benar-benar berisik." kesal Taehyung masih membungkam mulut Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang membungkam mulutnya.

Pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti saat sosok namja tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas. Namja tinggi itu adalah Jungkook. Kehadiran Jungkook berhasil membuat wajah Taehyung merah.

Jungkook berjalan melewati Taehyung dengan wajah datar seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Entah mengapa Taehyung merasakan sesak di dada kirinya saat Jungkook mengabaikannya.

"Apa kau yakin kemarin Jungkook yang menciummu duluan? Jika memang dia yang menciummu duluan kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook yang saat ini terlihat tidak terlalu sehat.

"Benarkah? Apa mungkin kemarin aku sedang bermimpi? Tapi sepertinya tidak, aku benar-benar merasakan bibirnya sedang menempel di bibirku kemarin." ungkap Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya sambil sedikit mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin.

"Ah kau ini, bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini? Sudahlah aku lelah bicara denganmu. Sekarang aku ingin bolos dan akan makan di kantin apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Jimin saat ia sudah bangkit dari kursinya. Taehyung langsung menggeleng pertanda ia tidak mau.

"Yasudah aku pergi." pamit Jimin sambil menyaut ponselnya di atas meja. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih ada di dalam kelas.

Mata pelajaran mereka saat ini adalah olahraga dan itu bukanlah pelajaran yang disukai oleh Jimin maka dari itu ia lebih memilih membolos. Sedangkan Jungkook yang sedang kurang sehat lebih memilih di dalam kelas untuk tidur. Dan Taehyung yang juga tidak terlalu menyukai dengan pelajaran olahraga lebih memilih memainkan ponsel di dalam kelas

Namun, saat Taehyung sedang asik memainkan ponselnya empat orang sunbae yang diketuai oleh Jung Hoseok masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan bermaksud ingin mengganggunya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran keempat sunbaenya itu,tapi yang pasti Taehyung sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Hoseok terlihat tengah tersenyum evil saat menatap Taehyung yang saat ini sudah berada di pojok depan ruang kelasnya.

"S-sunbae, a-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

"Yang aku inginkan? Aku menginginkan dirimu." jawab Hoseok kurang ajar sembari menyentuh pipi Taehyung.

"Kumohon menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Taehyung ketakutan. Ia berjongkok sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan Taehyung langsung terbangun. Manik kelamnya langsung menangkap Taehyung yang tengah berjongkok di pojokan depan kelas dengan wajah ketakutan. Dan ia juga melihat sunbae bajingan itu sedang mengganggu Taehyung dengan tiga orang temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Kau mau mati ya?!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak Jungkook sambil melayangkan pukulan ke wajah tampan Hoseok. Dan tentu saja Hoseok tidak tinggal diam. Ia membalas pukulan Jungkook. Tapi sayang, pukulannya bisa ditepis dengan mudah oleh Jungkook.

Dengan sigap Jungkook langsung menghajar Hoseok dan teman-temanya yang berusaha mengganggu Taehyung. Berkat kelihaian dan kemahirannya dalam beladiri membuat ia dengan mudah menghajar Hoseok dan teman-temannya.

Tidak sampai 5 menit empat orang sunbae itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki oleh Hoseok dan teman-temannya, mereka langsung melarikan diri dari kelas itu.

Manik kelam Jungkook mendapati Taehyung tengah terduduk lemas di lantai. Mata indah Taehyung terlihat merah karena menahan tangis. Melihat itu Jungkook langsung berjalan mendekati Taehyung dengan raut khawatir yang kentara sekali di wajahnya.

"Tae-ah kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Jungkook dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia menangkup wajah Taehyung kemudian membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia malah menangis di dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa laki-laki brengsek itu menyentuhmu?" Jungkook bertanya kembali. Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan sabagai balasannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara lembut sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Taehyung menatap lamat sosok namja yang saat ini tengah berjongkok di depannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku menangis karena kau mengabaikan aku pagi ini. Kenapa kau mengabaikanku setelah kau mencuri first kissku kemarin?" jawab sekaligus tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lucu. Jungkook malah tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung barusan.

"Bangunlah, seragam sekolahmu akan kotor jika kau terus duduk di lantai seperti itu." ucap Jungkook sambil membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri. Taehyung hanya bisa menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

Setelah berdiri, mereka berdua malah saling tersenyum saat menatap satu sama lain. Manik indah Taehyung langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah mejanya.

Di meja itu terdapat satu buah bekal makanan yang tadi dibawa oleh Taehyung. Bekal yang dibuatkan langsung olehnya pagi tadi hanya untuk Jungkook. Dengan segera ia langsung mengambil bekal itu dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Ini untukmu." ucap Taehyung sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu pada Jungkook dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajah manisnya. Jungkook langsung menerima kotak bekal itu dengan senang hati.

"ini untuku? Terima kasih, kau beli di mana?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya ejek Jungkook sambil membuka kotak bekal berisi makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna itu sambil tertawa, sedangkan Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak beli, aku yang membuatnya sendiri tadi pagi." jelas Taehyung dengan nada kesal. Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Jungkook menggoda Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, lagi pula membuat bekal ini sangat mudah bagiku." ucap Taehyung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih untuk bekalnya." ucap Jungkook sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas. Jantung Taehyung rasanya ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat Jungkook mengacak rambutnya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam di mana acara pesta topeng diselenggarakan. Semua orang sudah terlihat berkumpul di sekolah termasuk juga Hoseok bersama teman-temanya dan beberapa gadis yang menjadi pasangan mereka. Begitupun dengan Jimin, sahabat Taehyung yang sudah berdampingan dengan ketua osis sekaligus pacarnya itu.

"Di mana Taehyung? Kenapa dia belum juga datang." ucap Jimin sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Taehyung.

Sampai akhirnya manik mata Jimin terhenti pada sosok namja manis yang sepertinya ia kenali. Namja itu menggunakan topeng emas membuat Jimin sedikit kesulitan mengenali namja manis itu. Hampir semua mata memandang takjub ke arah namja bertopeng emas yang ternyata adalah Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba dua orang namja dengan setelan jas yang berbeda langsung menghampiri Taehyung. Salah satu dari kedua namja itu adalah Hoseok. Dan pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu hanya berdiri di samping Taehyung dengan mata yang tidak pernah berhenti menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" ajak Hoseok sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung. Dan sepertinya Hoseok tidak sadar bahwa namja yang saat ini sedang dia ajak berdansa adalah Taehyung.

Namja yang tidak diketahui identitasnya yang masih setia berdiri di samping Taehyung dengan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Tapi sebuah tangan kecil menahan tangan namja misterius itu. Yup, Taehyunglah yang menahan tangan namja itu dan menggandeng tangan namja itu bermaksud untuk mengajak namja itu untuk berdansa.

Hoseok yang diabaikan oleh Taehyung langsung melepas topengnya dengan kesal, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang saat ini tengah berdansa dengan namja misterius itu.

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja misterius itu sambil tersenyum manis sekali. Sedangkan namja misterius itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Taehyung dan detik berikutnya mereka sepertinya langsung terhanyut dalam dunia mereka.

"Jungkookie, itu pasti kau 'kan." tebak Taehyung disela-sela dansanya. Namja misterius yang ternyata adalah Jungkook langsung tersentak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku?" tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung. Taehyung pun tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa tebakannya tepat.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mengenalimu. Walaupun kau memakai topeng aku masih bisa mengenali bola mata dan bibirmu." jelas Taehyung. Mendengar penjelasan Taehyung tadi membuat senyuman merekah di bibir Jungkook.

"Kau sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan bibirku. Buktinya kau mengingat bibirku." Jungkook berkata disertai dengan kekehan ringan.

"Sepertinya begitu." sahut Taehyung sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook. Dan...

 **Chu**

Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

5 menit...

Setelah 5 menit berlalu Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jungkook. Dan sepertinya mereka sadar bahwa puluhan pasang mata saat ini tengah memandang mereka berdua tidak percaya. Tapi, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendapati pandangan yang entah apa artinya itu dari semua orang yang ada di sana saat itu.

"Kim Taehyung, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jungkook sambil berlutut di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan cinta Jungkook padanya barusan.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Jeon Jungkook." jawab Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook erat. Jungkook pun membalas pelukan Taehyung dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung." ucap Jungkook sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." balas Taehyung dengan senyuman indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N** : Nyahahaha, saya balik lagi dengan fic baru xD makin gaje aja perasaan fic saya -3- maklumlah ya, saya juga gaje soalnya xD sama kayak sobat saya si Ayumu yang udah bantu saya ngedit nih cerita xD (Ayumu: Nyahaha, kita sesama gaje gak boleh saling menghina brohh xD)

Haduhh, saya berasa agak gimana gitu sama fic ini. Berasa aneh deh, gaje banget dah pokoknya nih fic. Buat yang mau nyempetin diri membaca dan meripiu fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, semoga masuk syurga yak /plakk/ /maunya/

Yaudinglah, saya pamit dulu yak. Paipai~

 **Mind** **to Review?**

Sign, **Mitsuka Kimii-chan.**


End file.
